Spooked A Nightmare Before Christmas Novella
by Lupin Cross
Summary: SpooksWorth was found in the graveyard outside of Halloween town. She's a ghoul who has no memory of herself./OC Centered story taking place in NBC. Any text in Italics is meant to be singing.
1. Chapter 1

She sat up with a gasp, looking around her. "Oh dear!" She heard someone say. Looking up, she saw a skeleton in a pinstriped suit looking at curiously. "You're not from here," He hummed, tilting his head. She stood, leaning against the gravestone. The skeleton was incredibly tall. "Who are you?" He asked curiously.

"I..." She gulped, trying to understand. "I can't..."

"You don't know?" He asked, looking worried. She nodded. "Well, do you know where you're from?"

"Not here."

"How do you figure?"

"I've never seen a talking skeleton before."

"That is strange. You don't look like a monster or a witch. Are you a shape shifting creature?" He asked, circling around her as he inspected her. The skeleton lifted her bangs from her face, revealing one red eye and one yellow eye. "Are you perhaps some form of human?"

"I think...maybe. I can't really remember."

The skeleton smiled, holding out his bony hand. "Would you like to come with me?" He asked, tilting his head. She smiled sweetly and took his hand. "I'm Jack Skellington, King of the Pumpkin Patch. What would you like to be called?" He led her through the graveyard.

"Umm...I'm not sure."

"Hmm...Witch Hazel?" She shook her head, making a face. "Dragon Breath?" She giggled shaking her head. "Okay...Spooks Worth?" She smiled, mulling it through her head before nodding. "Spooks Worth it is."

And, just like that, the lost human girl became known as Spooks Worth, welcomed into the town with open arms. Jack enjoyed her company, seeing that she was hardly frightened by the things of the town. She was like one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Spooks clapped as Jack rose from the fountain, laughing and shouting with joy. However, as Jack received praise from the people of Halloween, she noticed something. He was retreating into himself. She followed after him once The Mayor grabbed everyone's attention.

"Jack," She called out as he tossed the band a coin.

"Oh, Spook." He sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm going to...go clear my cranium."

"Alright." She said, smiling gently. She dug into her pocket and took his hand. She slipped a small treat she made in it. "For Zero."

Jack smiled and ruffled her black and white hair. "Thanks. I'll be home soon as I can."

"Just be careful," She said, hurrying back to the castle. She'd grown used to the climb up to the front door, finding the blinking eye doorknob charming now. She sighed though as she leaned against the door. "Oh Jack..." She moaned, resting her head back. "Why are you so sad?"

She knew him too well now. She knew when he felt sad and when he wanted to play. Over the time that she'd come to Halloween Town, she watched each year seem to drag for him. Jack was depressed, she knew that. She just didn't know what she could do for him.

She awoke the next morning to the doorbell screaming. She groaned, rubbing her eyes before making her way down. She opened the door to see The Mayor there. "Ah, Spooks. Good morning."

"Morning, Mister Mayor." She looked down, seeing the parchment under his arm. "Plans for next Halloween?"

"But of course. Need to get ready. Only three-hundred-"

"And sixty-four days. I know." She chuckled. "Let me see if he's awake." She retreated back into the house, hurrying to his room. She knocked gently. "Jack? Jack, The Mayor is here." Nothing. "Jack?" She opened the door. Bed was still made. No one had touched it. "Odd." She walked back down and looked to the Mayor. "He's not back yet, I guess."

"Not back? What d'ya mean?"

"Jack needed to clear his head last night."

"Clear...I don't understand. Why would he be gone all night?"

"I'm sure he's fine," Spooks said, seeing the Mayor's head turn to a worried frown. "Jack's capable of handling himself. Just give him time."

"Oh but-We need to go over the plans a-and-Wah!" Spooks cringed as she watched the Mayor tumble down the stairs. She sighed, smiling sympathetically but couldn't help worrying about her friend.

"I hope he's okay," She whispered before closing the door. Of course, not five minutes later, she heard the town alarm. Panic ensued in the streets and of course, everyone searched for their king. "Why can't you all have faith in him?"


	3. Chapter 3

Spooks smiled as she saw Jack through her window. He was back in town, and brought something with him. He immediately called on a town meeting for that night. As he walked through the door, he stumbled as she hugged him. "Next time you go on an adventure, let me know?" She asked, looking up from his legs.

"I will. I did not intend upon disappearing on you." He stooped down and scooped her up, holding her. "But I have an amazing story to tell you, Spooks! I found something incredible! It was unbelievable." He grabbed a drink for her and ran down the stairs. Spooks laughed the whole way to the town hall. What she saw... "Isn't it-"

"Christmas." She then looked at Jack in shock. "You found Christmas?"

"Yes. You know it?" Jack tilted his head curiously.

"I...I remember a bit. It was a holiday back where I'm from. Roasting chestnuts. Presents. Family."

"What was it like?" Jack asked eagerly, setting her down in a chair. "What was Christmas like for you?"

"I don't really know. I think about it. There is some happiness but...I think my last Christmas was sad. It wasn't warm. Just cold. Does that make any sense?"

"I wouldn't know. But, maybe you can help me with this." He asked, setting everything up. Spooks smiled and began to help him, decorating the tree and arranging the boxes. She grabbed the garland and ran around it. Jack tilted his head, seeing the effect Christmas had on Spooks. He smiled widely. She was feeling the same things he'd felt. "Thank you, Spooks Worth."

She looked up to see him pacing, a habit he had when thinking. "You're going to do great, Jack."

"You say so, but I'm not so sure. What if they do not see what I saw? What if they do not feel what you do?"

"They'll still love it. They'll be excited."

Jack nodded and began the meeting. He saw their excitement. Sure enough, Spooks was right. Over the next few days, he asked for her help, working on experiments and trying to understand the chemistry of Christmas. The way Spooks described it was almost like a spell. She described the joy she did feel once before.

One night, they were going over some formulas, trying to understand when a creak sound by the window. Jack looked out to see a small basket full of things. "Oh," He hummed, smiling. He opened the window to see a voodoo girl. He felt his dead heart whither at the sight as he smiled. He took the bottle, popping the cork. Spooks smiled as she saw her favorite Oozy Worms in the basket. When he looked back, the voodoo was gone. "How strange." He hummed as Spooks ate the worms.

"Not really. I think it's really cute."

"Cute?"

"Jack's got a girlfriend, Jack's got a girlfriend!" Spooks chanted. The skeleton chuckled and looked out again. "C'mon. She's totally got a crush on you."

"You think so?"

"Yep. You've got a secret admirer."

"Oh good. Another one." Jack asked and Spooks knew, if he had eyes, he was rolling them.

"I mean, like someone who wants to be romantic with you. Maybe, a Pumpkin Queen?" Jack's face said it all. Spooks snickered a bit and got a glass. "Enjoy her affections."

"She got you something too." He pointed out.

"Yeah, but everyone knows we're like family. The whole town knows that I'm a little sister to you." Jack smiled widely before glancing outside again. "So, do you know who it was?"

"I'm not sure. A voodoo woman?"

"Sally!" Spooks giggled. "She probably broke out of Finklestein's lab again."

"You know her?"

"Uh huh! She's the greatest! She has these visions! And she makes great food! Oh, and she's great at deception!" Spooks then stood and gestured to her outfit. "She also made me this!"

"Really?" Jack hummed, lifting some fabric. He inspected the stitching carefully.


	4. Chapter 4

**To the tune of "Something's Up With Jack".**

"Spooks! Spooks! I did it!"

Spooks sat up from the desk with a snort, startling awake by Jack's excitement. "You huh?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"I did it! I've got it! Christmas will be _ours_! I've figured it out! All of it! The formulas, the tests? They're nothing! Christmas is about emotions! I finally have it down!" Jack grabbed Spooks from under her armpits, spinning her around. "You really helped me! I can't thank you enough!"

"T-Thank me by putting me down!" Spooks whined, getting dizzy. Jack did so and she shook her head, trying to make sure the room stopped moving before speaking. "What do you mean by 'ours', Jack?"

"I mean, we're taking Christmas this year! I'm sure Sandy Claws wouldn't mind."

"Taking-Huh? How?"

"Just how I said! I think Sandy Claws would like a vacation! I mean, if he'd like, I wouldn't mind him taking over Halloween next year. Eye for an eye!" Spooks bit her lip. "What's wrong? Aren't you excited?"

"I'm excited for you, but are you sure it's a good idea?"

"Oh, please! It'll be stupendous! It's just what I've been needing!" Spooks could hear the record playing as Jack spun around the now dead Christmas tree. " _You see, Spooks-My Dear. There is something you need to hear. Before I found myself, dancing in the snow, I began to wonder if I should go_?" He sang.

"But Jack," Spooks began before singing with him. " _You surely must see, what I can. You and I, we are like kin. So, know, when I ask "Is all well?" that I only mean the best intentions..._ "

" _Intentions? You never mentioned, your worry for me. Have I really been such a bother for you?"_

 _"Never! No! You misunderstand! I fear for you, Jack!"_

 _"You fear for the Pumpkin King?"_

 _"I do, Skeleton Man. I do...But when I tell you something, I beg of you to listen, for I have only good inten...tion..."_

Jack smiled and ruffled Spooks hair as he walked. "Come," He said. Spooks followed without hesitation, ready to help as best as she could. " _Look around, Spooks Worth. See how the town gleams in this birth! Everyone is so happy! I can hardly believe my eyes! Everything around us! Can you see how it makes us so-_ "

"Happy?" Spooks asked. " _I do. But know my words are true. I'll always look after you. Even when you burn the bugs a bit too much._ "

"I've never done that."

"Yes, you have," Spooks laughed with a nod.

" _Just as such, you shouldn't worry so. I know you mean well, that's why I ask for your help._ " Jack smiled as Spooks sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "So...help me?" He asked, holding out a hand as he bent down to her height. "Please, Spooks. I cannot do this without you."

Spooks sighed, looking into his hollowed eyes. She bit her lip, debating what to do. She looked around. " _Everywhere I look, I see smiles everywhere..._ " She sang softly. " _I haven't so many without a single care. These memories, these memories...deep inside my heart. I think I can live without, even should we part..._ " Spooks looked to Jack. "On one condition!"

"Of course!"

" _If even for a second, I tell you I have doubt, I beg of you to stop goofing about. I cannot bear to lose you, my dear brother. For you alone, there is no other. I agree, I agree, I will help you, My Dear Jack. But if even for a single fleeting moment, should I say...please turn back._ "

Jack smiled and took her hand, shaking it. "Of course. I wouldn't dare worry you anymore."

"Thank you," Spooks sighed before wrapping her arms around his bony neck. "I mean what I say. You are my brother."

"And you are mine," He said, earning a smile from her. "Thank you, Spooks."


End file.
